Every golfer knows that the longest shot and the shortest shot each count equally in the stroke total that measures the golfer against par. Every golfer also knows that he comes to certain tees, with great expanses of fairway in front of him, wishing for an extra bit of yardage from his tee shot. The mental aspect of the game often causes the golfer to over swing off the tee resulting in a shot that leaves the perplexed duffer wishing for even greater distance from his fairway wood. Likewise, the habits of certain golfers have given their game a noticeable set of tendencies of ball movement. That is to say, some golfers tend to fade the ball while others tend to hook the ball. The kinetics of the golf swing are well understood and are documented in numerous works such as "The Search for the Perfect Swing" by Alastair Cochran and John Stobbs. In this work these authors have determined that it makes very little difference if the total club weight is varied in the achieved distance which the ball is struck. As is also recognized the rules of golf forbid the use of a club so far out of the norm as to give the golfer an "unfair" advantage. Accordingly, the instant inventor set out to increase the distance achieved by improving on the club. Serendipitously, while searching for an answer using another theory the present invention was discovered.